honrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Lisa Stewart
history Lisa Stewart was born on August 20, 1998, to Nancy and Peter Stewart. She had a joyful youth, until she went to high school. Lisa was kind of a nerd, not really popular and didn't had much friends, before she got Marked. She got Marked during the break at school, and although everyone called her a "freak", her friends kept supporting her. Without telling anyone, she ran towards home, but the Tracker kept following her, saying she had to leave and go to the House of Night. Her mother treated her like a ticking timebom, while her stepdad was still doing normal. When the Tracker appeared again, she only wanted to say goodbye and break with her boyfriend, Ryan. He was the last human she ever spoke to. affinity Lisa has an affinity for Earth, which was made clear the second day after she got Marked, during a ritual. After some time, her powers began to grow and she was also able to not just let her element manifest, but also show ilusions. This made her a dangerous enemy when she's arguing with another fledgling. Dark Daughters When she first arrived at the House of Night, Lisa got trapped in a clash with the former leader of the Dark Daughters, Audrey Cornelia Sanders. But when she figured out Lisa had an affinity for Earth, she was suddenly welcomed to be a member of the Dark Daughters. The two still weren't good friends, although they've spend most of their time together. After some time, when Lisa's affinity grew stronger, the High Priestess gave her the leadership of the Dark Daughtersn which made Audrey upset. Lisa couldn't see Audrey suffer that much, and offered her a place in the Dark Daughters, but just as a member. Since then, the two finally became friends. hobbies Because she is kinda clumsy, Lisa likes to read and listen to music. With her (female) friends she also enjoys to spot hot guys. She's always in for a party (especially when there are hot guys around, you never know what might happen :-). pets '' Lisa has a cat (or, best said, the cat owns her), a black tomcat, called Oscar. ''personality Lisa is a natural sweet girl, but Audrey changed that entirely. She became known as "the fledgling bitch", which Audrey obviously enjoyed. But when she took over the leadership of the Dark Daughters, she was finally able to show how she really was. This was a total shock for a few fledglings who had hated her the whole time. relationships Lisa doesn't have a boyfriend, although she has a crush on the drama teacher, Jonas Killen. She knows their relationship would be forbidden, she she decided to take distance from his and let him live his life, without her being more than just a student. third former The third formers symbol is embroidered in silver in the shape of a spiral that glitters in a delicate circle. The symbol - the silver labyrinth of the Goddess Nyx - stands for a new beginning for the third formers as they walk the Path of Night and learn the ways of the Goddess.